Tachyarrhythmias are abnormal heart rhythms characterized by a rapid heart rate. Tachyarrhythmias generally include supraventricular tachyarrhythmia (SVT, including atrial tachyarrhythmia, AT) and ventricular tachyarrhythmia (VT). Fibrillation is a form of tachyarrhythmia further characterized by an irregular heart rhythm. In a normal heart, the sinoatrial node, the heart's predominant natural pacemaker, generates electrical impulses, called action potentials, that propagate through an electrical conduction system to the atria and then to the ventricles of the heart to excite the myocardial tissues. The atria and ventricles contract in the normal atrio-ventricular sequence and synchrony to result in efficient blood-pumping functions indicated by a normal hemodynamic performance. VT occurs when the electrical impulses propagate along a pathologically formed self-sustaining conductive loop within the ventricles or when a natural pacemaker in a ventricle usurps control of the heart rate from the sinoatrial node. When the atria and the ventricles become dissociated during VT, the ventricles may contract before they are properly filled with blood, resulting in diminished blood flow throughout the body. This condition becomes life-threatening when the brain is deprived of sufficient oxygen supply. Ventricular fibrillation (VF), in particular, stops blood flow within seconds and, if not timely and effectively treated, causes immediate death. In very few instances a heart recovers from VF without treatment.
Cardioversion and defibrillation are used to terminate most tachyarrhythmias, including AT, VT, and VF. An implantable cardioverter/defibrillator (ICD) is a cardiac rhythm management (CRM) device that delivers an electric shock to terminate a detected tachyarrhythmia episode by depolarizing the entire myocardium simultaneously and rendering it refractory.
Another type of electrical therapy for tachyarrhythmia is anti-tachyarrhythmia pacing (ATP). In ATP, the heart is competitively paced in an effort to interrupt the reentrant loop causing the tachyarrhythmia. An exemplary ICD includes ATP and defibrillation capabilities so that ATP is delivered to the heart when a non-fibrillation VT is detected, while a defibrillation shock is delivered when fibrillation occurs. Although cardioversion and/or defibrillation are effective in terminating tachyarrhythmia, it consumes a large amount of power and results in patient discomfort owing to the high voltage of the shock pulses. It is desirable, therefore, for the ICD to use ATP to terminate a tachyarrhythmia whenever possible.
The efficacy of ATP in terminating tachyarrhythmia depends on the type of the tachyarrhythmia and the timing of ATP delivery. To be effective, an ATP therapy is to be delivered to the heart during an excitable gap in the reentrant loop. Inaccurate timing of an ATP delivery is known to contribute to the failure in terminating tachyarrhythmia using ATP.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for determining whether and when to deliver an ATP therapy.